How Naruto Found Out About His Parents
by ChildInMe
Summary: Give Tsunade a little sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How Naruto Found Out About His Parents**

**Summary: Give Tsunade a little sake.**

**Disclaimer: Is this even necessary? I obviously don't own Naruto!**

"Hic! I can walk by myself! Hic!" Tsunade mumbled, and immediately crumpled on the floor.

"Tsunade sama!" Sakura squealed in surprise. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to drink for an entire month, this goes against your doctor's orders!"

"I AM A FREAKING DOCTOR! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tsunade yelled, and then hiccupped again.

Naruto closed his eyes in horror. Sakura and he had been walking towards Ichiraku this night after a successful mission. (Kakashi had run off to read Icha Icha.) They had been having a nice conversation when suddenly Tsunade appeared when they turned a corner. A very drunk Tsunade.

Sakura helped support her teacher. She shot a death glare at Naruto, who sighed and helped pick up the fifth hokage.

"You're going to have one hell of a hangover tommorow." Naruto remarked casually.

Tsunade hiccupped again, and looked at Naruto. "Don't say that Naaaruuuto." Her words were slurred. "I dooon't care what yoooouuuuu saaaay, even if yooouuuu loook a lot like your faaather."

"My father!" Naruto nearly dropped Tsunade. "What!"

"Yuppers! That Minato Namikaze suuuure was one good looking guy." Tsunade laughed (in a drunken way). "Became fourth hoooookage because of his looooks. That's hoooow he hooked up with the preeeetiest girl around, Kushina Uzumaki."

"I'VE BEEN LIED TO ALL MY LIFE!" Naruto screamed, waking up everyone in Konoha.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jiraiya, who was writing the next Icha Icha novel looked up at the noise. "Wow, I sure got a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Jiraiya Explains Kinda**

**(I was asked to expand this from a oneshot, so I will.)**

Naruto glared at his father's former sensei, who coughed very loudly in response, and sent a pleading glance towards Sakura and Kakashi. They ignored him. Tsunade was on the couch, with a fierce hangover.

"You see, Naruto." Jiraiya began, and then stopped. "Understand this." He stopped again. "For some time now, we've thought about this."

"Get on with it, old man!" Naruto snapped.

"THE BELOVED FOURTH HOKAGE IS YOUR FATHER!" Jiraiya yelled quickly.

"How long have you known?" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red. Uh oh. Naruto in Kyubbi mode was NOT pleasant.

"Ever since I first met you. Well, shortly after I first met you. The night after the first day we met, while you were sleeping, I noticed how much you looked like him."

"YOU WERE SPYING ON ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!"

"It's a thing all senseis do." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "How naïve are you?"

"Ugh. My head." Tsunade suddenly moaned, sitting up. "I'm going to the kitchen for some coffee. I drank too much last night."

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Jirayia and Naruto shouted at the same time.

Tsunade put on a pouty face, but laid back down. Sakura was staring at Jiraiya and Naruto, rather interested. Kakashi hid his face (or what you could see of his face) under his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"You're the one who blabbed!" Jiraiya said sharply. "_You_ should explain!"

"Your dad was Minato Namikaze, the glorious yondaime, who died after sealing Kyubbi inside of you. Your mom was Kushina Uzumaki, from the former whirlpool country, a talented, pretty, red haired ninja. There. Can I get my coffee now?"

"Hell, no, woman!" Jiraiya snapped.

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto wheeled around to the poor man. "Did you know? Did you? Did you? Did you?"

"No! Well, kind of. I had some clues. Fine, yes." Kakashi said in one breath, and then raised his hand to ward off any blows.

"EVERYONE KNEW EXCEPT ME! EVERYONE KEPT THE SECRET ABOUT MY OWN FREAKING PARENTS AWAY FROM ME! AND THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE HAS TREATED ME LIKE CRAP DESPITE THE FACT THAT MY OWN FATHER SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR THEM!" Naruto screamed in Jiraiya's face. "EXPLAIN THAT, OLD MAN!"

Naruto then turned around, stomped out, and shut the door in a fury.

"Well, that went well." Jiraiya said.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Sasuke gets angry**

**(Okay, I've expanded this even more. I'll probably put out another chapter.)**

Sasuke Uchiha went over to an angry Naruto. "How come you're so mad?"

"OMG!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled. "Sasuke, you came back."

"Duh, I came back last week." Sasuke scoffed. It was just like Naruto to forget.

"WHY DID YOU COME BACK? DID MY NOBLE EFFORTS CHANGE YOUR MIND?"

"No way. I killed the gay pedophile snake guy a long time ago, and now I find out that freaking idiot, Kabuto, has turned into Kabutorochimaru, which is like Orochimaru getting resurrected from the dead. Kind of. So I decided to return cause I don't wanna fight no more."

"Yeah, well, can I tell you everything that happened?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I find out that my father is the yondaime, that my mother was a ninja chick from a foreign country, and that a lot of people knew but kept it from me. I feel like going Kyubbi."

"…"

"You don't care, do you?"

"…"

Naruto sighed and pushed his spiky blond hair back. "This sucks. I'm gonna have a drink."

"Whoa. You never believed in underage drinking." Sasuke said, blinking.

"This is an exception, don't you think." Naruto said icily.

"HEY, NARUTO! SASUKE!" It was Jiraiya, who was accompanied by Kakashi. They had been looking for Naruto for the past five seconds. Naruto was right outside the door, obviously.

"Naruto, you need to understand. There are very good reasons we didn't tell you who your parents were." Jiraiya said when he reached them.

"They're as good as our reasons for not telling Sasuke about Madara Uchiha."

Silence.

"Who is this Madara Uchiha?" Sasuke asked, a note of venom entering his tone.

"Oh, shit." Jiraiya said. He glared at Kakashi, who shrugged sheepishly.

"Um, a cousin/ancestor/uncle/relative of yours, who, besides you and Itachi, is the last member of the Uchiha clan." Jiraiya mumbled, and braced for impact.

"WHAT! THERE WAS ANOTHER PERSON IN THE UCHIHA CLAN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! YOU FREAKING KEPT A SECRET ABOUT IT! I HATE YOU! I HATE THIS DAMN VILLAGE! I'M BECOMING A MISSING NIN AGAIN! SCREW YOU!"

Sasuke turned around, fury in his face, and ran away.

"Ah, great, look what you did! Now I have to go and train for another two and a half years with you without really learning anything, have another growth spurt, and face a bunch of epic and dragged out battles of the S ranked missing nins who got pwned by chunin!" Naruto groaned.

"You're not making things better."

"I know."


End file.
